Kakasasu gift fic
by deadlyangel5239
Summary: this is only a scene from the story I may or may not continue. it can be read as a one shot. This is a Christmas gift to my friend Dei-chan. i do not own naruto or the characters only the plot.  6
1. Chapter 1

This is only a scene from the story I will be writing as soon as I think of the rest. This is a Christmas gift to my friend Dei-chan. (May or may not be added to the story. I have no idea)

_**IMPOTANT INFORMATION:**_

Sasuke's parents are dead

Itachi isn't his brother (if he even exists)

Minato, Jiraiya, Orochimaru alive.

Orochimaru isn't evil.

Jiraiya X Orochimaru (Orochimaru is uke)

Kushina died giving birth to Naruto (Who cares she's a bitch)

Minato adopted Sasuke.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru are together.

Kakashi is J and O's son.

Jiraiya-39

Orochimaru-38

Minato-37

Kakashi-17

Naruto-16

Sasuke-15 and ¾ (Yes it matters)

Men can get pregnant and give birth naturally because there are twice as many men as women so men evolved to keep the population alive.

Completely AU

I don't own any of the characters. I only own the plot…even if it is really cliché.

**Story starts below:**

It was finally Christmas and Sasuke couldn't be any more nervous. His long time secret crush, Kakashi, was going to be there like every other year, but this year Sasuke had decided he would confess to him. Every year Kakashi and his parents spent Christmas with Sasuke and his family (Minato and his son, Naruto. Sasuke was extremely thankful to Minato for adopting him). Minato and Kakashi's parents, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, were really good friends and because of it so were Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sasuke had spent a lot of time the whole month trying to find the perfect gift for Kakashi. He had wanted to get him something that would help him get his feelings across to Kakashi. Kakashi and his parents had stayed over on Christmas Eve so they didn't have to walk over early in the morning.

Everyone had gotten up at an ungodly hour and now that they were all well caffeinated they all gathered around the tree to open their presents. Naruto had gotten a new skateboard, a shitload of coupons for Ichiraku's ramen, some cool new shirts, and the newest volume of his favorite manga, Naruko (I couldn't resist). Sasuke had gotten a new guitar, several guitar picks with cool designs, a new jacket (it's not his fault the gnomes steal his jackets), and a silver charm bracelet with raven, wolf, rose, and fox charms on it. Sasuke had immediately put the charm bracelet on hoping it was from Kakashi, they never write who the gifts are from only who there to because it's supposed to be fun to try and guess. Kakashi had gotten the newest volume of his favorite Shojo manga and a limited edition special volume; he got a lot of new games, a new scarf, and the silver wolf pendant that Sasuke had gotten for him. Kakashi put the pendant on and winked at a blushing Sasuke. The adults had all gotten new books by their favorite authors and gift cards to their favorite stores.

After all of the trash was cleaned up Minato, Sasuke, and Orochimaru all went to cook breakfast. Kakashi, Naruto, and Jiraiya were all banned from the kitchen after nearly burning the house down, twice. Everyone sat down at the table to eat, all of the kids on one side and the adults on the other. Sasuke was sitting next to Kakashi and couldn't keep from blushing every time Kakashi looked at or spoke to him. All through breakfast Sasuke was anxiously playing with the charm bracelet. After they were all done eating Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke took care of the dishes. Naruto ran out of the room as soon as they were done, while Kakashi and Sasuke walked after him. They got to the doorway to the living room only to stop because everyone was staring at the two of them smirking.

"Kakashi you have to kiss Sasuke." Orochimaru said amusedly. Sasuke's face was burning.

"W-w-what d-do you m-mean b-by th-that?" Sasuke stammered out.

"It's the rule." Minato said grinning at Sasuke.

"When you're caught under mistletoe with someone you have to kiss or you'll get bad luck." Jiraiya said making Sasuke blush brighter and look over his head. Kakashi looked up at the same time as Sasuke and they both actually were standing under mistletoe.

"Looks like they're right." Kakashi mumbled looking down at Sasuke. Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's chin to guide him so Sasuke was looking up at him. He slowly leaned in and placed his lips over the blushing ravens'. The kiss was short and chaste; barely even a brush of lips before Kakashi pulled away. Sasuke had the feeling his face was more red than a tomato.

"You know, you're really cute when you blush." Kakashi whispered and Sasuke's face got even darker if that was even possible, he felt like he had a permanent blush. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch, Kakashi pulled Sasuke down next to him, to watch the Christmas movies that were playing.

"B-b-baka d-don't s-s-say things like th-that." Sasuke muttered swatting Kakashi's arm.

"But it's true." Kakashi breathed right into his ear causing a shiver to run down Sasuke's spine. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist when he tried to move away from him. "You know, I would really like to thank you for the necklace. Come by my room later."

"W-what m-m-makes you think i-i-I g-gave you th-that?" Sasuke couldn't help but stammer; it really was annoying being so shy.

"Because it's perfect and you always get me the perfect gifts. So please come by my room after dinner so I can thank you properly." Kakashi added a pout for good measure.

"F-fine n-now shut-up." They were lucky they were the only ones on that couch and that the other one was against the wall opposite the TV so they were far enough away that the others couldn't hear them whispering.

They continued watching movies until lunch where they all had sandwiches, except Naruto and Minato who had ramen. Everyone was joking around and teasing Kakashi and Sasuke about the kiss. They were all having fun accept Sasuke who was now anxiously waiting for when he was supposed to meet Kakashi in his room. He was hoping that Kakashi's idea of a proper thank you would be a proper kiss and not something like a hug or a brush of lips.

After lunch they got the food that took time to cook started for dinner, then they played some bored games. They played candy land (Naruto and Minato wanted too) and clue. Naruto won almost every game of candy land and Jiraiya and Kakashi tied for the most wins in clue. Orochimaru, Minato, and Sasuke started the rest of dinner while the others cleaned up and set the table.

Once dinner was set on the table Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Minato started telling stories about when they were younger and all the trouble they had gotten into. They were all laughing and having fun, but the closer it got to the end of dinner the more nervous Sasuke got. He had decided he would tell Kakashi how he felt when he went to Kakashi's room, but he was terrified that Kakashi might not like him back. When dinner was over the adults did the dishes and then they watched one more movie before going to bed.

Sasuke went to his room and waited for the others to all go to theirs before he snuck down the hall to Kakashi's room. He gently knocked on the door so Kakashi's parents wouldn't hear him knock; their room was right next to Kakashi's. Kakashi opened the door in just his pants. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at him. Kakashi was well built, he had a solid chest and all of his muscles seemed to be well defined. Sasuke really just wanted to have Kakashi hold him tightly.

"Hey, I thought I was going to have to come find you." Kakashi whispered, pulling Sasuke into his room. He quietly shut the door and pressed Sasuke against.

"K-k-k-Kakashi, w-what are y-you d-d-doing?" Sasuke stammered out breathlessly.

"I'm thanking you for my gift properly." Kakashi whispered back.

Kakashi pressed his lips firmly on Sasuke's. He moved his lips over Sasuke's coaxing him to kiss back. Sasuke hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and kissed back. Kakashi slipped a knee between Sasuke's legs making him gasp; Kakashi took advantage of Sasuke's open mouth and plunged his tongue inside. Kakashi pulled Sasuke away from the door and spun them around, backing Sasuke up into his bed then shoving him down onto it.

"W-w-what are y-you doing n-n-now?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi got on top of him.

"I'm not done thanking you properly. You know, I have been in love with you for the longest time." Kakashi whispered huskily in his ear.

"I-i-i-I l-love y-you t-too, 'Kashi." Sasuke stuttered, hiding his face in Kakashi's chest.

"Don't do that, you're far too beautiful to hide your face." Kakashi said pulling him away from his chest, even though he really didn't want to. He lowered his head to the side of Sasuke's neck where he started biting and sucking leaving a huge hickey. "There, now everyone will know you're mine." He declared proudly.

"B-b-but if n-n-Naru or d-dad s-see it th-they'll k-kill you."

"I don't care. I want everyone to know you're mine." Kakashi slid his hand up Sasuke's shirt and trailed it over his stomach and chest to play with one of his nipples making Sasuke moan and arch off the bed. "you like that?" He asked slipping Sasuke's shirt off, Sasuke just nodded slowly, not sure he'd even be able to speak now. "You'll like this a lot more." He said and latched his mouth onto the nipple he was just playing with. Kakashi's actions were making Sasuke unbelievably hard.

"Nnnmmm…. Ah 'Kashi." Sasuke moaned, the sound going straight to Kakashi's cock.

"Mm, 'Suke, you have such a lovely voice. I want to hear more of it." Kakashi told him, his voice sounded so rough it made Sasuke shiver.

"'Kashiiii," Sasuke whined, he didn't get why Kakashi had stopped when it had felt so good. "Please, 'Kashi, more." Sasuke was begging, he really wanted Kakashi to continue.

"As you wish, 'Suke." Kakashi started kissing down Sasuke's chest and stomach while his hand pulled Sasuke's pants and boxers down and off his legs. Kakashi pulled away from Sasuke again so that he could get a good look at his naked love sprawled under him, his actions earning him another whine. He leaned down towards Sasuke's cock and slipped it into his mouth.

"Mmmmnnn… ah… uh… 'Kashi… please." Sasuke moaned and begged wanting to feel more of whatever it was Kakashi was doing to him (A/N: did I mention Sasuke is really innocent and naïve?). Sasuke heard Kakashi fumbling for something and then a soft click but couldn't bring himself to care. A few seconds later he felt something cold and slimy against his hole. Kakashi pulled his mouth of his cock making Sasuke whine again.

"This might feel really uncomfortable and hurt a bit, but I'll go slow and gentle." Kakashi warned him then put his mouth back around his cock to distract him.

Kakashi pressed one of his slicked fingers into Sasuke causing him to squirm at the weird feeling. Kakashi slipped the finger in and out making Sasuke's muscles loosen up a little. He slid a second finger in with the first, this time Sasuke winced a little; it didn't really hurt, it was more of an uncomfortable pressure. Kakashi scissored his fingers and moved them in and out stretching Sasuke's entrance. Kakashi slipped a third finger in making Sasuke gasp and wince, that one actually hurt. Kakashi sucked harder on Sasuke's cock to distract him more as he wiggled his three fingers around. Sasuke suddenly gasped and arched up off the bed.

"'Kashiiii, ah d-do th-that uhn a-again mmm." Sasuke moaned out, Kakashi pushed his fingers in to that again, receiving the same reaction.

Kakashi pulled his fingers out of Sasuke and pulled his mouth off Sasuke's cock getting another whine from his soon to be lover. Kakashi got off the bed and pulled his pants and boxers off then sat back between Sasuke's legs. He poured some lube onto his palm and rubbed it over his neglected erection, moaning at the contact. When he was done he laid back down over Sasuke with his cock brushing against Sasuke's hole.

"This will feel even better although it will hurt a bit at first but I'll go slowly, okay?" Sasuke nodded he didn't really know what Kakashi was about to do but he trusted that he wouldn't hurt him too much and that it would feel even better.

Kakashi slipped the head of his cock into Sasuke. Sasuke tensed up and dug his nails into Kakashi's shoulders, a tear slipped down his cheek only to be licked up by Kakashi. He hadn't expected it to hurt so much.

"You have to relax 'Suke, it'll stop hurting faster that way." Kakashi told him, rubbing his hands over Sasuke's chest and stomach trying to help him relax

When Sasuke finally relaxed enough Kakashi started to slowly push into Sasuke, stopping whenever he tensed up until he relaxed again. When he was finally all the way in he held still so Sasuke could adjust. He watched Sasuke's face carefully and when he looked relaxed enough Kakashi pulled almost all the way out and quickly slammed back in, earning a long moan from Sasuke. Kakashi started at a slow even pace, angling his hips to hit Sasuke's prostate. When he finally managed to find it Sasuke arched high off the bed and practically screamed, Kakashi had to quickly cover his mouth before he could wake up their parents. Kakashi hit Sasuke's prostate with every thrust and Sasuke bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming. Kakashi could tell when Sasuke was close because he started biting his shoulder harder. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's neglected erection and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. It only took a few minutes for Sasuke to finish, coming on his and Kakashi's stomachs as well as in Kakashi's hand, clamping his teeth down into Kakashi's shoulder, drawing blood, at the same time his muscles constricted around Kakashi's cock. Kakashi was really close, he started thrusting into Sasuke erratically, and it only took him a couple of minutes to come in Sasuke with a grunt.

Kakashi took deep breaths trying to calm his heart rate, when he finally calmed down he looked down at Sasuke to see him gasping. Kakashi pulled out of Sasuke while kissing him and laid down on the bed next to Sasuke pulling him into his side. Kakashi reached onto the floor for Sasuke's discarded shirt and wiped the come off their stomachs with it. Sasuke laid his head on Kakashi's chest and put his arm over Kakashi's middle; Kakashi wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling Sasuke closer to him.

"Damn I really lucked out." Kakashi said, "I got a screamer and a cuddler. I definitely couldn't have better luck." Kakashi kissed Sasuke's head.

"I-i-i-I'm sorry." Sasuke mumbled, trying to pull away from Kakashi.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that. I really like it. I love you so I love everything that comes with you. And having a cuddler is _never_ a bad thing."

"I-i-I l-l-love y-you t-too, 'Kashi." Sasuke said hiding his face in Kakashi's chest.

"Hey what did I tell you about that? You're far too beautiful to hide your face like that." Sasuke giggled. "Did you just giggle?" Sasuke nodded, looking up at Kakashi and smiling.

"I'm just really happy you love me." Sasuke said it so quietly Kakashi barely heard him.

"I promise I'll always make you happy." Sasuke blushed uncontrollably, but he didn't hide his face this time, he just continued smiling at Kakashi.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my little boy?" An angry voice said from the doorway. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at the door to see Minato standing there; they could practically feel the murderous intent rolling off him.

"D-d-d-d-daddy, w-we were j-just c-c-c-cuddling." Sasuke stuttered completely mortified.

"Sasuke, get. Over. Here. Now." Minato said sternly, Kakashi picked up his shirt off the floor and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke put the shirt on and stood up; Kakashi's shirt was really big on him and covered him well enough. "Naruto, take Sasuke to his room and make sure he stays there." Naruto grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his room.

As soon as Sasuke's door closed Minato started yelling at Kakashi and threatening him. Naruto stayed in Sasuke's room with him to make sure he didn't leave again. Minato had locked Kakashi in his room and slept on the floor against the door so Kakashi couldn't leave his room.

The next morning when Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were leaving Minato and Naruto kept glaring at Kakashi while he was saying goodbye to Sasuke. Sasuke, deciding to be mean to his new boyfriend, stood on his toes, wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, and kissed him. Minato and Naruto were on Kakashi in a flash, pulling him away from Sasuke and throwing him into a wall. Sasuke giggled and waved to Kakashi as he left.

"Oh Sasuke, I was wondering, do you want to go out tomorrow night?" Kakashi asked grinning.

"He isn't going out with you!" Minato and Naruto shouted in unison, chasing Kakashi out of the house while Sasuke stood watching them, giggling. Sasuke only had to get Kakashi attacked by his dad and brother a few hundred more times before they were even for all the times Kakashi made him blush. Revenge can be really fun.

_**A/N:**_

_Cassa-chan: Yay I finished it dei-chan. Dei-chan? *hears thumping* Ita-chan! I told you take it easy on dei-chan!_

_Ita-chan: *runs out of his room naked and throws a hundred kunai at Cassa-chan*_

_Cassa-chan: *Dying slowly*_

_Dei-chan: That's what you get for interrupting my smex time, un. Now get back in here Ita-chan, un._

_Ita-chan: *runs back into his room grabbing Dei-chan. Thumping continues*_

_Cassa-chan: Help… me… Zorro-chan. *dies*_

_Zorro-chan: *looks at 100 kunai sticking out of Cassa-chan and blinks slowly* You need reanimation._

_**A/N2:**_

_Authoress aka Cassa-chan aka Ita-chan aka deadlyange5239_

_Ita-chan is my alter ego and Dei-chan is Zorro's alter ego_

_And yes Zorro I took a lot of that from our fb chat_


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't know if I mentioned this before but Sasuke and Naruto are homeschooled.

Chapter II

Sasuke was bent over the toilet throwing up everything he had ever ate. It was now February and he has been throwing up every day for the past few weeks. Valentine's day is in a few days and he hasn't even been alone with Kakashi since Christmas. Minato and Naruto won't even allow them to sit next to each other, though Kakashi does always kiss him before he leaves. All in all Sasuke had no real hopes for a romantic date on Valentine's day.

Sasuke walked down to the kitchen to find Minato making breakfast. Minato turned around to grab the plates and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway looking more pale than usual.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting the back of his hand to Sasuke's forehead.

"I don't feel good, I've been throwing up." Sasuke mumbled, leaning against Minato.

"Come on, let's get you to the clinic." Minato said and shut off the stove. "Naruto!" He called, while grabbing his keys, "I'm taking Sasuke to the clinic!"

"Hold on!" Naruto shouted and came hopping down the steps trying to put his shoes on. "I'm coming too." They got into the car and made the short drive to the clinic. Minato filled out the papers for Sasuke and he was called in a little later.

"So, Sasuke, can you tell me what seems to be the problem?" The doctor (A/N: Who?) asked.

"I've been throwing up in the mornings for the past few weeks and some smells make me feel really sick." Sasuke mumbled. The doctor went to a cabinet and pulled something out

"Sasuke, I need you to follow me. You two," he said to Naruto and Minato, "stay here." He led Sasuke to a bathroom. "I need you to go in there and use this." He handed Sasuke the box. "The directions are on the side."

Sasuke went into the bathroom and read the side of the box. He follwed the directions then slipped out of the bathroom handing the object to the doctor, blushing. The doctor led Sasuke back to the room Naruto and Minato were waiting in and looked at the object for a minute.

"The reason you've been feeling sick is because you're pregnant." The doctor said.

"WHAT!?" Minato and Naruto shouted in unison.

"I can do a test to see how far along you are."

"I should be almost two months."

"Okay, well I recommend you get prenatal care. Now wait here and I'll get you some things to start you off." The doctor left and Minato and Naruto both turned to Sasuke, extremely pissed off.

"What were you thinking!?" Minato shouted. "It's bad enough you had sex, but you didn't even use a condom!"

"How could you do something so Stupid!?" This time it was Naruto that shouted. "You knew the risks but you did it anyway! How can you be so fucking stupid!?"

"I-I'm s-s-sor-r-ry." Sasuke sobbed.

"What do you want to do with it Sasuke?" Minato asked gently.

"I w-wanna ke-e-ep it. I-it's my ba-aby so I'll k-keep it."

"We'll help you out Sasuke." Naruto said hugging him. They left after getting some pills and pamphlets from the doctor.

"D-dad, can I g-go tell K-kakash-shi?" Sasuke asked Nervously.

"Sure, I'll drop you off. Have Kakashi drive you home."

"Okay." Minato dropped Sasuke off and left. Sasuke knocked on the door and Orochimaru answered it a few seconds later.

"Hey, Sasuke, we haven't seen you in a while." Orochimaru chuckled.

"I-is Kakashi here?" Sasuke asked biting his lip.

"He's up in his room, just go on in." Sasuke nodded and walked up the stairs pulling the pregnancy test out of his pocket.

Sasuke opened the door to Kakashi's room and walked in. He saw Kakashi on his bed making out with Iruka. He gasped and threw the pregnancy test at Kakashi. "YOU JERK!" He shouted and ran out of the house, tears streaming down his face. Sasuke ran all the way home and slammed the door open so hard it banged off the wall. He ran up to his room slamming the door shut behind him so hard it rattled the frame and he threw himself onto his bed sobbing.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Minato asked gently rubbing Sasukes' back.

"Mm bmph bamphamphy." Sasuke shouted into his pillow.

"Sweety, I can't understand you." Sasuke sat up wiping his eyes.

"I hate - sniffle - Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted and wrapped his arms around Minato and sobbing into his chest. Minato held Sasuke until he heard the front door slam against the wall, again, and Kakashi yelling for Sasuke sounding panicked and worried.

Kakashi ran up the stairs and into Sasuke's room. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Baby, I'm sorry. Iruka kissed me, I was just so shocked. I didn't know he felt that way. I pushed him away, sweetheart, I even punched him in the face. I've been in love with you for so long I could never risk losing you . And now I have even more to lose. I want our baby, I want to be his daddy." Kakashi finished handing Sasuke the pregnancy test back. Kakashi gave him a sweet, chaste kiss that left Sasuke blushing and breathless.

"Kakashi," Sasuke looked up at Kakashi wide eyed, "I'm pregnant! I'm gonna be a mommy!" kakashi chuckled at Sasuke's words. (A/N: It just sunk in that he's pregnant. BTW Minato left some point during Kakashi's speach.)

"Yeah you are." Kakashi replied. "And I'm gonna be a dad." Kakashi kissed Sasuke again wrapping his arms around Sasuke and pulling him down on the bed to cuddle. "This probably isn't the best time to ask but I was wondering if you wanted to, um, go out on, uh, Valentine's day?"  
>"I'd love to." Sasuke said quietly. Kakashi smiled and placed his hand on Sasuke's stomach and rubbed soothing circles there until they both dozed off.<p> 


End file.
